


i thought we were rivals but now you're hugging me and i'm crying

by lucyissleepy



Series: naruto one shots for the soul [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I like oneshots, M/M, Naruto is sad, Oneshot, im really bad at tagging shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyissleepy/pseuds/lucyissleepy
Summary: *requests are open* I like oneshots :) Lots of fluff lmao
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: naruto one shots for the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	i thought we were rivals but now you're hugging me and i'm crying

**Author's Note:**

> heres the first work in a collection of one shots I'm doing. If you want me to write a specific oneshot, you can always comment under this work or any of the future works in the collection :)

The Hidden Leaf Village was never silent. No matter where you were, you could always hear some kind of distant, (or not so distant), music. Someone was always talking, and bright lights were always flashing from somewhere or another. Even Sasuke, safe in his comfortable bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling, could hear the very distant beat of music coming from the heart of the village. When you lived a life as dangerous as they did, every day you made it home was a day to celebrate. 

Sasuke lay in the -almost- quiet room, his dark eyes trained to the shadowed ceiling. He wondered if he would ever fall asleep. Ever since his clans’ murder, he only slept when his eyes became too heavy to hold open. Wonder what the dobe is doing… he thought to himself, his eyes flickering to the picture on his nightstand. He stared at the blonde’s growling face, the faint outline of a smile appearing on his face as he remembered the day they took it. He remembered being so annoyed at the stupid dobe for messing everything up. Back then, he had hated the blonde with a fiery passion, but the past few months, Sasuke felt drawn to Naruto. Something about his bright smile and his neverending spirit made Sasuke feel more alive than ever. 

Sasuke blinked. Who knew the great Uchiha was such a sap, Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. He didn’t need the dobe. He was perfectly fine on his own… Sasuke rolled over with a groan, cramming his face into his perfect pillow. Who was he kidding, without Naruto he’d probably be dead by now, or have run off with a stupid plan for revenge. Naruto had helped him understand that revenge wasn’t the only thing in life, that he could be free from his brother’s shadow of pain. Who knew such a dumb clumsy kid like Naruto was so poetic. Sasuke huffed a breath, turning on his side in a more comfortable position. His mind surrendered finally to the thought of sleep; his thoughts dissipated as he slipped away from reality.

A loud knocking on Sasuke’s door brought the boy back from his dreamless sleep. Sitting up, he wiped the tired from his eyes and slipped out of bed. He padded quietly to his door; wrapping his slender hand around the cold metal handle, Sasuke opened the door.

His eyes scanned the scene in front of him. Naruto was a mess, silent tears streamed down his face. Covered in bruises, he swayed a little in the doorway. Despite the vacant, dazed look in his eyes, fear radiated from the blonde’s body in waves. Any remaining drowsiness vanished from Sasuke’s face and were replaced by concern, uncertainty, and anger. “I… didn’t know where else to go…,” Naruto mumbled; his whole body crumpled, and Sasuke dove to catch the blonde’s body before he hit the freezing ground. Pushing his feelings of anger to the back of his mind, he carried Naruto inside, laying him in his own warm bed and pulled out the first aid kit he kept in his nightstand, (he had one in every room, just in case). Sasuke grabbed an instant ice pack and activated it, waiting a moment for it to freeze before applying pressure on Naruto’s swollen cheek. 

Naruto groaned, the sudden touch of ice making his whole body shiver. His eyes flew open, a wild and frenzied look flashing through them as he turned his head away violently. The blonde scrambled up and away from Sasuke’s touch. Sasuke tensed, wondering if he had done the wrong thing. He scanned Naruto’s face, looking for any sign of hatred, anger, or annoyance. Instead however, Sasuke found raw fear and confusion. Sasuke shifted on the bed, reaching a hand out. Naruto flinched, and Sasuke wondered if this was the right thing to do. Despite his unsure mind, he continued to reach out until his gentle hand made contact with Naruto’s unbruised cheek. The blonde froze before immediately relaxing into the Uchiha’s touch. Something like recognition flashed in Naruto’s eyes, and his body sunk into the arms of his partner. “Sasuke…,” he whispered, his face hidden in Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke blushed horribly. Unsure what to do, Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto, adjusting so that the boy was closer to him. He wrapped his arms around the other stiffly; he expected the embrace to feel awkward and strange, but to his surprise their position felt… natural. Sasuke clutched the other boy in his arms with a gentleness he wondered if Naruto had ever felt before. Naruto’s breathing evened out, though Sasuke could tell he wasn’t asleep just yet. He carefully untangled one hand from their intricate embrace, reaching to feel his own face. To his surprise, Sasuke felt quiet tears streaming down his cheek. Despite the tears, his face donned a pure smile; this embrace between them, two fated rivals entwined in something so unlike them, he hadn’t felt this since his mother was alive. For the first time in 8 years, he felt serene, his mind clear from dark memories or vengeful thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Naruto was surprisingly happy, despite having not only sobbed in front of his nemesis, but also allowed himself to seek the comfort of his rival’s arms. His hysterical tears had calmed, though his face was nowhere near dry, and his breathing had evened out. He was at peace, though in the back of his mind he feared the future. Sasuke was going to ask what had happened, it was inevitable. You don’t knock on Sasuke Uchiha’s door looking like absolute shit without an explanation. Naruto’s breathing became short when he remembered what had happened that night. His memories were in pieces; he assumed his drink had been spiked to lower his guard, and someone had led him outside to a waiting group of blurred figures. They beat him up a little before he managed to get away from the group. Naruto remembered walking through the brightly lit streets, his head spinning and his eyes watering. He had stopped at some houses, asked for help from street vendors, but every single one of them had hurried away. That was what hurt the most. It wasn’t the swelling on his cheek, the blackened bruise on his eye, but the fact that after all he’d done, he still hadn’t earned their trust. No one helped him in his time of need.

Once again he couldn’t breathe, everything was so distant and where was he, who was he, they were coming! Who was- Arms wrapped tighter around Naruto, his hand was unclasped and another hand slipped into it. This hand was slim and smooth; it felt cool against Naruto’s hot one. The arms around him, the hand in his, they cleared his mind of fear and slowed his racing heart. He opened his eyes and remembered where he was. It was Sasuke’s hand in his, Sasuke’s arms tight around him, and Sasuke’s shirt his tears had spilled on. 

“I’m sorry.,” Naruto mumbled, his voice muffled but still audible. “Don’t be.,” Sasuke responded, and Naruto felt content once again. Silence fell once more, and Naruto smiled softly into the folds of Sasuke’s shirt. It was early in the morning, the sun would rise soon, Naruto knew falling asleep now was useless; better to get an early start on the day. And yet, his eyelids were heavy, and Sasuke’s embrace was just so comfortable… It was decided. Naruto allowed his eyes to close completely, and sleep was upon him in seconds. This feeling of bliss was too good to let go just yet.

  
  



End file.
